


禁果

by yzgtj



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzgtj/pseuds/yzgtj





	禁果

《禁果》

模考正式结束的时间是五点半，金泰亨不想挤在人群里，因此提前了半个小时交卷。他现在肚子大了，很抗拒和别人身体接触，总是害怕不知道什么时候就被发现了异常，只能提前交卷图个清静。田柾国不需要为了遮掩什么而放弃做试卷的时间，但此时早也没了影子，他是自己坐不住，估计又是和往常一样，提前一个小时就交卷走人了。金泰亨从考场出来也没看见他，打开手机翻了一圈，确认他也没发个短信什么的——金泰亨有点不太高兴，不过也就只是一点点而已。  
田柾国虽然爱玩爱疯，学习也不上心，但是总体上不是个出格的，这会儿估计也就是在球场打个球，顶了天了不外乎是跑去网吧打游戏。金泰亨本来还担心考完试他又要拉着自己折腾，现在倒是省了这份心。  
不动声色地用揣在厚厚的羽绒服兜里的手捏了捏自己酸痛不已的腰，金泰亨慢慢溜达着往住的地方走。今天他一直不太舒服，准确地说，从昨天开始就有点不太对劲了，肚子一直坠坠地痛，肚子里的小东西也比往常活泼，时不时就翻身打滚的，考场上没少让他分心，一连考了两天的试，考完了他都不知道考了些什么，脑子混混沌沌的。冬天的下午五点多天已经开始黑了，风吹得也比有日头的时候更大，他本来就不甚清醒的脑子被风吹得更晕了，身体负荷也到了极致，现在更是连饭都不想吃，只想赶紧回去好好睡一觉。  
今年的冬天格外的冷，金泰亨把围巾往脸上堆了堆，瞥到路边一个卖粥的小摊子，虽然没有胃口，但还是买了两份，叼着吸管有一口没一口地喝着，另一份装在塑料袋里拎着。田柾国个没心没肺的，不知道浪回来都几点了，记不记得吃饭，这点东西权当给他垫垫肚子了吧，吃不饱是肯定吃不饱的，那他也活该。  
这么冷的天，不知道外面有什么好玩的，去踢球估计十有八九要冻着，去网吧倒是不会冻着，但是回来也少不了被熏的一身烟味，金泰亨受不了那个味道，闻到就想吐。金泰亨皱着眉，光是想到那个味道，就已经不舒服了。忍了又忍，艰难的咽下嘴里的粥，剩下的实在是没胃口再喝了，只好抬手扔进路边的垃圾桶里。  
打开出租屋的门，一股寒气就扑面而来，虽然是个遮风挡雨的地方，但是环境实在是不怎么样，这种酷寒的天气里，屋里屋外的温度也差不了多少。金泰亨一进屋就把被子扯开，打开了电热毯，冻得哆哆嗦嗦地把炉子点上，放了满满一壶水在上面烧，从暖水瓶里倒了些热水洗了洗脸，又用洗脸水洗了洗脚，也不等水烧开就换了衣服缩进被窝里。  
电热毯刚打开，一时半会还感受不到热气，被窝和他的身子一样，凉的像块冰。他浑身哪儿哪儿都不舒服，此时又忍不住埋怨田柾国，如果他在，好歹还能给自己暖一暖床，让他少受一份罪。  
田柾国虽然对他好，但是说到底还是比他小两岁，他自己都还是个半大孩子，更何况田柾国。一说到孩子，他就又觉得这两天肚子的情形不太对劲儿，之前也有不太舒服的时候，但是这两天尤甚，他躺在冷冰冰的床上，等着电热毯热起来，头昏脑涨之间，母子连心四个字突然跳进他的脑海里，把他昏昏沉沉的意识吓得立刻回了笼。  
不会今天就要生了吧……  
他呆呆地攥住被子，瓜熟总归是要蒂落的。可是他们两个半大小孩子，干柴烈火不管不顾的上了床，胡天黑地的搞了不知道多少回，也不知道是哪一回中了标，就糊里糊涂地成了准爸爸。正规的医院去不了，也不敢和家里人说，正经的产检都没做过一回，到现在也不知道孩子到底多大了，更不知道它哪天要出来。田柾国没心没肺的，这个时候还能跑出去玩，因为这个“不定时炸弹”又没揣在他肚子里。  
金泰亨想到这儿就更来气，但是气了没两分钟，又气不起来了。眼下比起生气，他更多的还是害怕和迷茫。这样惴惴不安遮遮掩掩的日子过了大半年了，眼看着就要到结束的时候了，但是他却一点解脱的感觉也没有，之前只顾着藏和躲，担惊受怕，还要兼顾学习，他根本没心思想这么多，可是现在孩子指不定哪一天就要出来了，他不想想也不得不想，想孩子生下来谁来养，想要怎么跟爸妈交代，想以后他和田柾国这学还能不能上……  
不想还好，稍微想了一下，金泰亨就觉得肚子疼的更厉害了，肚子里的那坨肉好像也感觉到了他的不安，知道自己出来可能要面对一地鸡毛的“家”，因此也烦躁起来，三两下就让金泰亨疼出了一身冷汗。  
金泰亨也隐隐察觉出不太好，下意识地想找田柾国，但是手刚伸出去又缩了回来，到底还是心里有气，又不知道该怎么出，只能这样怄着。金泰亨眉头皱得死紧，极力想忽视身体的不适，电热毯也热了起来，把他身上疼出来的冷汗都烘成了热汗，他昏昏沉沉地伸出手，给电热毯调了个温度开成了恒温，总算捣腾出了一个勉强算是宜人的环境，在肚子一阵一阵的抽疼中，竟然也迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
这一觉睡了也不知道多久，金泰亨再次醒来是被一阵有一阵尖锐的疼痛疼醒的，肚子里翻江倒海似的，好像有只手拽着他的五脏六腑往外扯。他猛地睁开眼，瘦削的脸因为疼痛而扭曲起来，他下意识地想蜷起身子，但是平时让他觉得温暖和安全的被子，现在仿佛有千斤重，被他身上的汗浸了个透，铁做的一样压在他身上，让他连翻身打滚都困难。  
突如其来的疼痛让他惊慌失措，再也想不起睡前单方面和田柾国怄的气，把放在枕头边的手机拿过来就要给田柾国打电话。但是刚把手伸出被窝，就被冻得打了个哆嗦，被子里还是热的让人出汗，被子外就是滴水快成冰。他的手刚摸到手机，屏幕上就覆上了一层水汽，滑的他划不开屏幕。  
他又气又疼，此刻又觉得委屈，咬着牙没让眼泪掉下来，把手机屏幕使劲儿在床上蹭了两下，这才把电话给田柾国打了出去。电话等待接通的嘟嘟声打着节拍，他肚子里的抽痛也一下一下的和着，没有尽头似的，让他烦躁又恐惧。  
直到电话突然没了声，他不可置信的看着手机——田柾国没接他的电话。原本堪堪忍住的眼泪这下算是决了堤，他和田柾国相处的一直很好，即使是刚发现搞大了肚子，他也只是崩溃的哭了半天而已，也没舍得对田柾国说一句重话。  
田柾国和他是青梅竹马，从田柾国出生开始就形影不离的，田柾国比他小两岁，从小就是他的跟屁虫，他走哪儿，田柾国就跟到哪儿，以至于他高中来了县城里读书，田柾国也不管不顾地跟来，成绩不够就走了体育生的路子，总算是让他继续跟来了。金泰亨总觉得自己对田柾国是有责任的，田柾国举目无亲的，就奔着他来这儿，说的严重一点，甚至把自己以后的人生都砸在了他身上，他自然有责任照顾他，有责任宠着他，宠着惯着，也就成了习惯，不舍得苛责他，不舍得把责任推给他。  
可是眼下这个糟糕的情况，饶是金泰亨再护着田柾国，也很想把他拽过来狠狠地揍一顿——如果他还有力气的话。金泰亨疼到眼泪都流了出来，这个痛他实在忍不了，又实在找不到其他人求助，只能再一次打田柾国的电话，可惜还是没能打通。  
自从得知怀孕之后就一直像块石头一样压在胸口的怨愤终于在这个时候爆发，眼泪不要命的往外流，一边哭一边咬着牙伸手往自己身下摸，可是肚子太大，他躺着根本够不到，泄气地躺回去喘了口气，目光撇到床头的电热毯指示灯还亮着，他现在浑身都是汗，也不知道是冷还是热，一肚子气也没地儿撒，现在看什么都不顺眼，干脆把电热毯也关了。  
他躺在床上盯着天花板发了一下呆，刚刚消停了连一分钟都没有的阵痛又开始了，他这下已经没心思骂谁怨谁了，他知道这样下去不是办法，田柾国人找不到，他就只能靠自己。他抬手擦了一把眼泪，瘪着嘴撑着床试图坐起来。谁知道他刚一坐起来，肚子里就传来一阵剧痛，紧接着腿间一阵温热，他来不及叫出口的痛呼卡在嗓子里，愣在了原地。  
他第一反应还以为是自己失禁了，但是随即便想起自己少得可怜的孕产常识——肚子一天天大起来，他不敢去医院，又没办法问别人，只能在网上搜索一点相关的常识，好歹知道自己应该是羊水破了。  
那就是真的要生了。  
意识到这一点，金泰亨的脑子突然一片空白。虽然一直都知道会有这一天，甚至今天自己也隐隐约约有预感，但是真的要面对的时候，还是惊慌到不知所措，他甚至想穿越回今天之前的任何一天去摔一跤，摔到流产，也比现在这样好。  
孩子生下来了，还能塞回去吗？显然不能，所以他后悔了。  
可是现在的情况也根本不容他后悔，孩子生下来要怎么办那都是之后的事了，现在的问题是，他到底怎么把孩子生下来。  
没有医生，没有护士，甚至没有田柾国，他一个人怎么把孩子生下来？不行，靠他自己肯定不行，太疼了，真的太疼了……他的目光飘向被扔在一旁的手机，心里止不住地想要打120，手机已经拿到了手里，他却拨不下去这三个数字，他知道拨出去之后后果是什么。  
医院会通知他的家人，可能还会通知学校的老师，被爸妈打骂都是轻的，他还可能会被退学……爸妈肯定会追问他孩子的爸爸是谁，到时候连田柾国也要一起倒霉，可能连体育生都当不了，要跟他一起被退学回家……再或者，救护车刚开到他住的这条小巷子，巷口街头就会挤满了来看热闹的大爷大妈，可能他还没到医院，孩子还没生下来，街坊四邻就已经传开了“租住的高中生大了肚子差点把孩子生在出租屋里”的消息……  
金泰亨紧紧闭上了眼，长长的睫毛盖在不停颤抖的眼睑上，不知道是因为害怕还是因为疼痛，手里的手机好像变成了块烧手的碳，他也不知道哪儿冒出来的力气，远远地一把丢开了。丢开了手机，他好像卸下了一个重担似的，这才颤抖着长长地出了口气。  
只是一口气刚喘了大半，又被再次席卷而来的阵痛打断，他一口气没上来，硬生生的呛了一口冷气进去，惊天动地的咳了起来，咳的身子都跟着一起不停地震颤，连带着腿间的羊水流的更凶了。  
他上半截身子暴露在冰冷的空气里，睡着的时候捂出来的那点热气早就散了个干净，一身热汗也都迅速冷却下来，下半身还埋在被子里，被羊水打湿的褥子不知道是冷是热，最糟糕的是，他现在裤子还没脱掉。  
他知道现在哭也解决不了问题，他也不想哭，但是眼泪根本控制不住，已经流的没了感觉，他勉强用一只手撑住身子，腾出一只手去拉扯裹在身上的裤子。湿透的裤子紧紧地贴在他身上，好像打湿它的不是羊水，而是什么胶水，又粘又重，他屏住呼吸扯了好一会儿，像一条笨重的虫，在床上扭来扭去了半天，才堪堪把裤子褪到了屁股下面。  
仅仅是这个简单的动作，已经耗费了他几乎所有的力气，他很想停下来歇一下，好好地喘口气，可是肚子里的小东西并不肯给他这点闲暇，拳打脚踢地把他的肚皮撑得变了形，腹底一阵阵地发硬，他只能侧着身子试图缓解一下疼痛，哪怕只有一点点也好。  
这时，被他丢的老远的手机突然响了起来，离得太远，他又被疼痛折磨的头晕眼花，脸上还挂满了汗和泪，根本看不见是谁打来的电话，但是他猜十有八九是田柾国，可能是玩够了，看到了他打来的电话，这才给他回过来，除了田柾国，也没什么人回找他了。  
可是他现在压根不想接电话，最开始最无助的时候那么急切地想找他，想依靠他，可是那个时候他不在，他现在已经不想找他了，他也不知道自己是在赌一口气，还是失望到了极点……手机没坚持响多久便停了，再过了不久，就连屏幕都暗了下去，电话另一头的田柾国皱了皱眉，把手机揣回了兜里，心里开始慢慢回想自己有没有哪儿又惹金泰亨生气了——他一如既往的提前交了考卷，想先回住的地方收拾一下屋子，顺便再提前买些吃的回去，等金泰亨考完试回来，吃完饭就可以窝进暖呼呼的被窝，他们俩可以一个周末都不用出门。谁知道刚出了校门，就被兼职的奶茶店老板一个电话叫了去，说是另一班的兼职生临时有事来不了，让他过来帮个忙，最多也就两三个小时，工资给他开平时的三倍。钱虽然不多，但是对他这个穷学生来说，已经算是个不小的诱惑了，再加上时间也不是很长，就两三个小时而已，他想，金泰亨总不至于这两三个小时都不能独处，于是便乐颠颠的跑去奶茶店帮忙了。  
金泰亨不同意他在奶茶店兼职，说耽误时间，也挣不了几个钱，非让他辞职，他嘴上答应了，其实一直没断，因此今天也没想告诉金泰亨。偏偏今天奶茶店生意很好，都是考完试顺便来买杯奶茶犒劳自己的学生，他一直忙的团团转，根本没空看手机，从老板那结了账往回走才发现手机上好几个未接来电，都是金泰亨打来的。  
他下意识地担心金泰亨是不是出了什么事，于是手先于大脑就把电话拨了回去，然而电话响了好一阵子，最后还是无人接听。他叹了口气，可能是金泰亨找不到他生气了。  
其实金泰亨平时对他是没有脾气的，他说什么都好，甚至他们之间的第一次，都是他没头没脑的要开始的，金泰亨也没有像他想象中的那样把他一巴掌扇开，或者再给他补上一脚之类的，金泰亨都没有，而是惊讶了一下，继而就温柔地张开口腔接纳了他的唇舌。  
他一直都是这样的，即使后来发现搞出了人命，也没有怨过自己，反而让他不要害怕不要慌，好像他大了他两岁，就合该把一切责任都揽过去一样。  
田柾国知道自己也有责任，但是他也是个靠父母养活的穷学生，根本没有立场说什么要负责的鬼话，只能去奶茶店赚个兼职费，虽然他也不知道这点钱到底够干嘛，但是总归也比没有要好吧。  
他摸了一把兜里的几张纸币，盘算着能买些什么。金泰亨的生日前不久已经过了，那天他拿出自己攒了几个月的钱，给金泰亨置办了一身全新的行头，金泰亨嘴上数落了他一通，说他乱花钱，放到现在也没舍得穿，但是他觉得金泰亨至少还是开心的，因此他决心这次买点更实用的东西，至少是现在就能用到的……可是买什么呢？难道要买奶粉？  
是了，其实他们真正要花钱的地方，在金泰亨的肚子里。虽然他们俩对孕产知识都是一知半解，但是从他们得知金泰亨怀孕都已经过了快半年了，再傻也知道孩子就要生了。  
奶粉尿不湿，甚至只是奶瓶，他们俩都买不起。然而都已经火烧眉毛到了这个地步，他们俩还是默契的把这件事瞒地严严实实的，除了他们俩，没有第三个知道的人。说他们俩天真也好，蠢也好，反正他们已经默契的选择了当鸵鸟，一直鸵鸟到了现在。  
现在除了把孩子生下来，已经没了别的选择，他也是在赌，赌孩子生下来，他们双方的父母不会狠心的把孩子扔掉或者送人——虽然他也并不确定。  
他一边想东想西一边往回走，还没想出个头绪来，就已经到了巷子口。一眼看到底，他们租住的屋子还黑漆漆的，没有亮灯，田柾国不由得皱起了眉：难道金泰亨还没回来？还是已经睡了？金泰亨不是喜欢往外跑的人，尤其现在他怀了孕，已经快临盆了，更不可能顶着个大肚子往外跑……那就是睡了？这么早睡，是不舒服，还是生气了？  
田柾国叹了口气，不管是哪个原因，他的心都已经悬起来了。  
等到站在了门口，田柾国才发现不对。冬日的傍晚天黑的很快，今天又是出奇的冷，别说他们住的这偏僻的小巷子了，就算在大街上也没多少人，所以巷子里格外安静，屋子里传来的呻吟声虽然被极力掩饰过了，听在他耳朵里却依然清晰，是金泰亨的声音。  
他心都凉了半截，抬手推开了门，屋子里被一股怪异的，他从来没闻到过的味道充斥着，金泰亨穿着一件薄薄的睡衣，胳膊撑着身子坐在床上，整个人都湿漉漉的，好像刚从水里捞出来似的，头发都被汗贴在了脸上，身子不知道是因为疼，还是冷的，一直在发着抖，高耸的肚子往下都被遮在被子底下，看不清是什么情况。  
金泰亨看到他来了，抬起眼幽幽地看了他一眼，他这个时候已经疼的有点失神了，傻乎乎的看着田柾国，也不知道要跟他说什么，田柾国一时也愣住了，大脑当机了好一会儿，才明白过来金泰亨是要生了，吓得魂飞天外的同时还努力找回了四肢的触感，“哐当”一声关了门，深一脚浅一脚地往床边走。  
看到田柾国动作，金泰亨才明白过来，田柾国真的回来了，整个人绷着的那根弦顿时像被人扯断了一样，支撑到麻木脱力的胳膊也软了下来，整个人泄了劲儿地往下倒。田柾国赶紧三步并作两步坐到床边，把他搂在自己怀里，顿时就被他身上冷透的汗和湿透的睡衣冰的一个哆嗦。  
田柾国心疼的眼泪要掉下来，但是喉咙里却像塞了块炭似的，开不了口，说不出话，噙着眼泪给金泰亨披了一件厚外套，就想把人往自己怀里锁。金泰亨却不依，手脚软绵绵地把他的胳膊往外推：“别，别，啊——”，刚开口又被痛呼打断，他立刻紧紧地闭上嘴，嘴唇被咬得快要出了血，他也毫无察觉，像条被扔上岸的濒死的鱼，笨拙的在田柾国怀里扑腾着。  
田柾国看他实在反抗，也不敢在大力搂他，只能顺着他的意思让他靠在自己肩膀上，金泰亨浑身都绷得紧紧的，微微发着抖，因为屏息缺氧，脸憋得通红，田柾国看的心惊，连忙轻声哄他，让他呼吸，过了好一会儿，金泰亨才送了下来，整个人呼哧呼哧地喘气。  
田柾国有点心疼的问：“怎么不喘气啊，你要把自己憋死吗？”  
金泰亨被他问的心烦，怕他再这么问下去，只能在费力喘气的空档跟他解释：“太，太疼了，呼……会，会叫出声的……”  
“那也不能一直不喘气啊，”田柾国心疼的要死，却不知道能做什么，热锅上的蚂蚁还能团团转，他连动都不敢动，只能老老实实地坐在原地，让金泰亨靠着他。  
金泰亨靠在他怀里喘着粗气，呆了一会儿，抬起手把被子往上拽了拽，塞了一块在嘴里咬住。原本严严实实盖在肚子上的被子被扯出来个口子，田柾国立刻就闻到了从被子里飘来的一股热热的血腥味，田柾国本来就仅剩的最后一丝理智也开始崩盘，他知道生孩子免不了要流血，但是真的事到临头，他才知道事情有多恐怖：流血这件事可大可小，割破手指也是流血，但是流血也能要人命。  
他头脑乱哄哄的，很想立刻带着金泰亨去医院，但是他知道，金泰亨不愿意去，金泰亨嫌丢人，怕把事情闹大，怕被别人知道。  
本来他们两个还都是学生，现在就把孩子生出来，算怎么回事。他都还好说，他没脸没皮惯了，一个学渣，大不了退学回家，反正他在学校也是混日子。但是金泰亨不同，金泰亨他们村第一个考上县里这个省重点高中的，每次考试都是年级前二三十名的尖子生，是老师眼里的好学生，以后是要上大学的，这件事捅出去，光是周遭邻里和学校同学，还有老家那些亲戚，一人一口唾沫，金泰亨都能被淹死，他还上什么学？他的人生就完了。  
所以他一开始也默许了金泰亨的选择，但是现在看来，是他们两个把事情想的太简单了，这种事也不是他想怎么样就能怎么样的，就算是专业的医生，在这种要什么没什么的情况下，估计也不能保证安全把孩子生下来，更何况他们两个比什么都不懂也就多懂了一点点的学生。  
他还没拿定主意到底要不要说服金泰亨去医院，怀里的人就“呜”的一声咬紧了被子，浑身又绷成了一张拉满的弓，疼的忍不住又在他怀里左右翻滚。田柾国眼看着金泰亨差点就从他怀里滚出去，慌手慌脚地伸手去揽他，结果金泰亨直接从他怀里滑了下去，整个人又跌回了床上，他这下算是彻底慌了神，不管不顾地掀开了金泰亨身上的被子，想抱着他出去打车去医院，被子一掀开，更浓重的血腥味就迎面而来，被金泰亨褪到屁股下面的裤子在来来回回的磨蹭中，被蹭到了膝盖处，金泰亨的屁股和大腿都光着，硕大的肚子沉甸甸地夹在两腿中间，下垂的厉害，从他腿间蔓延出的水迹和血迹湿哒哒的沾染了大半张床，田柾国一时被吓得忘了动作。  
下身的被子被掀开，金泰亨还是坚持咬住嘴里的被角，他知道田柾国想干什么，于是更加拼命的摇头，看田柾国愣在了原地，他不知道哪里来的力气，又把被子扯回来盖在了自己身上，来回这么一阵动作，羊水和血水更是成股成股地往外流。  
田柾国被金泰亨的动作唤回了神，更加手足无措：“泰亨，你这样，这样不行的吧……”说完又坐了回去，想重新把金泰亨抱回自己怀里，但是这个时候金泰亨正在阵痛中，僵直着身子，不让他碰，他只能傻兮兮地蹲在床边，继续六神无主地念叨，“我，我不会，不会弄，你也不会，我帮不了你，你怎么把孩子生下来啊……”  
金泰亨眼睛闭的死紧，汗还是流进了他的眼里，他本来就被疼痛折磨地要疯了，偏偏田柾国一点也帮不上忙，还要给他泄气，他原本几分害怕都被田柾国给刺激没了，从牙缝里一个字一个字往外蹦着说：“我，我会，不就是，生个孩子吗……用，用力，不就行了，啊——”他及时咬住嘴唇，吞下了到了嘴边的痛呼，眼睛努力瞪大，无神地盯着天花板，脑子乱哄哄的，无意识地在回想以前看过的电视剧里的情节，忍过了最厉害的一波阵痛，他又强打精神吩咐田柾国，“倒，倒盆热水，把我身上，擦一擦，我，我冷……”  
田柾国这才如遇大赦似的，“哦哦”了两下转身去倒水，他努力想控制住手不要抖得那么厉害，但是一盆水还是有半盆倒在了地上，他也顾不得收拾，用毛巾浸湿了之后拧了个半干就给金泰亨擦，擦了脸和上半身，又重新拧了一次，想要给他擦下半身，金泰亨却阻止了他：“你再，再烧点水，多烧一点，然，然后把手洗干净……”  
田柾国也不问，只乖乖照做，按照金泰亨说的三两下收拾好之后，金泰亨示意他把自己放下来：“你，你看看，看看孩子，孩子出来了没……我摸，摸不到……”  
田柾国脑子“嗡”的一声，下意识想退缩，他害怕自己的无知会害了金泰亨，但是金泰亨隐忍的呼吸在他耳边，提示他金泰亨现在有多痛，他必须帮他，他只能硬着头皮照金泰亨说的做。  
再一次掀开被子，血腥味却只增不减，田柾国深吸一口气勉强稳住心神，把缠在金泰亨小腿上的裤子彻底脱掉，金泰亨感受到他的动作，也跟着配合的打开了双腿，露出了腿间那个隐秘的出口。  
往日里他的销魂窟此时却可怜巴巴的，沾满了已经干涸的和新鲜的血液，还有其他不明的液体，小小的一个出口，已经被撑的变了形，里面却仍然紧闭着，除了淅淅沥沥的血和羊水，根本看不到其他东西。  
“泰，泰亨，”田柾国此时开口已然带上了哭腔，声音和他本人一样无措，他不知道是自己看错了，还是情况不乐观，“我，我什么都看不到……没，没有孩子……”  
他话音刚落，金泰亨原本还算放松的肌肉顿时就收紧了，肚皮上突然出现一个诡异的弧度，肚子里面的东西翻着跟头往下滚似的，金泰亨腿根的肌肉都因为用力在发抖，根本顾不上听田柾国在说什么，就又梗着脖子开始新一轮的阵痛。  
田柾国这下看真切了，就在金泰亨绷紧身子的时候，原本微微张开，里面是一片漆黑的洞口隐约露出一小块粉色的肉——说是粉色也不确然，好像上面还带着些白色的东西。他虽然不知道这红红白白的到底是哪一块，但至少可以确定那是他们的孩子。  
“泰亨，泰亨，我，我看到了！”田柾国又是慌张又是兴奋，嗓子都有些劈了，还不忘压低声音，“孩子，我看到孩子了，你加油，快用力！”  
金泰亨终于在无穷无尽的痛苦中看到了一丝曙光，重新咬紧了被角，双手撑在腰后坐了起来，姿势的改变让胎儿被重力牵扯着更加往下，刚刚在穴口出现了一下就消失了的粉色这下结结实实堵在了洞口。  
田柾国这下也不怎么害怕了，此时“要帮着金泰亨赶紧把孩子生下来”的念头占据了他的脑海，把其他乱七八糟的想法都压了下去，他竟然无师自通地伸出手往金泰亨腿间的洞口探了进去。  
金泰亨大张着腿，看着田柾国的手伸到了自己腿间，却没有阻止也没有摇头，叼住被角的头反而不住地点，意思是让他快点伸进去。田柾国小心翼翼地摸到了那个脆弱狭小的洞口，先是食指伸了进去，确定里面还可以承受，才又塞进了一根手指。  
虽然下半身已经疼到麻木，但是金泰亨还是敏锐地感觉到了田柾国伸进来的手指在自己体内动作——平日里田柾国也经常把手指塞进来，给他扩张，往他身体里塞润滑剂，或者面霜之类的，为了更好的进入他的身体，在他体内挞伐，而现在，田柾国伸进来的手指，却是像把之前某一次射进去的种子结出的果实弄出来。  
田柾国显然也想起了之前的荒唐旖旎事，但是熟悉又陌生的触感，尤其温度更加高，还充斥着血液和羊水，还有一个活生生的胎儿，根本容不得他想别的，他屏住呼吸，一点一点往更深处摸，手指已经齐根没入了金泰亨体内，可是那里面幽深又滑腻，有生命的小肉块像在跟他玩捉迷藏似的，每次都是将将摸到了一点点，又被它灵活的“躲”开了，一来二去，田柾国也没摸出个所以然，只能把求助的目光再还给金泰亨：“我摸到了一点，但是，但是，我不知道，不知道是哪个部位……”  
“太滑了，又太软了，它还一直在动……”田柾国越说越没底气，感觉自己这点小事也做不好，还要来问金泰亨，真的没脸开口，怎么说都像自己在找借口似的。  
金泰亨大开着双腿，努力忽略田柾国的手指在自己身体里带来的异样的感觉，下身的穴口却不自觉的夹住外来入侵者，田柾国的手指突然被夹住，熟悉的场景还没来得及让他脸热，就感觉到前一秒就快要碰到的小东西被收缩的穴口推了回去。  
金泰亨觉得又丢脸又气闷，他想忍住，但是身体下意识的反应根本不听大脑的指挥，反而是田柾国收回了手指，当做什么事都没发生一样，说：“孩子还是不够靠下，我真的摸不到……”  
说着看了一眼金泰亨，对方也从刚刚的尴尬里缓解了过来，有点沮丧的问他：“你说，摸到的，很软？是软的？不是硬的？”  
田柾国看着金泰亨一直没停过的汗，眼睛却亮亮的，明知道这不是他想要的答案，却还是点点头，金泰亨眼睛里的希望顿时被浇熄，整个人泄了劲儿，软绵绵地往后倒，田柾国眼疾手快地搂住金泰亨。  
他还不知道事情的严重性，只当是金泰亨面对漫长的产程太绝望了，还在安慰他：“泰亨，不要怕，刚刚都已经看到了，应该快了……“  
金泰亨看他还这么傻乎乎的乐观着，真的不知道是该哭还是该笑，与其告诉他难产的事实让他更加慌张无措，还不如瞒着他——反正告诉了他，他也帮不上忙，反而可能越帮越忙。  
“你，你把被子堆过来，”金泰亨有气无力地指挥着田柾国，“对，堆在我胸前……”  
“那，那下半身怎么办？”田柾国说着就要起身去衣橱里再翻一床被子出来，金泰亨已经抓着被子又满脸通红地用起力来，看他屏住呼吸，田柾国自己也不敢出声打断他，只是看他露出来纤细的双腿已经冻得有些发紫，上面沾满的红红黄黄的液体也有大部分已经凝固，实在是触目惊心，担心他冻着，田柾国拽过旁边放的自己的睡衣，简单的把金泰亨裸露在外的腿给裹了起来。  
田柾国这边刚裹好，金泰亨又软了下来，田柾国往他腿间瞄了一眼，那里依然没有什么变化，还好金泰亨没问他，他也就不说，怕说了更给金泰亨泄气。金泰亨没停下来歇多久，就又开始拽着被子用力，因为太过用力，指尖都在微微发痛，阵痛间隔越来越短，甚至已经密集到没有间隔，能让他停下来大口呼吸的时间也越来越短，长时间的屏息让他缺氧的症状越来越严重，脑袋嗡嗡地直响，眼前也一阵一阵的发黑，田柾国在旁边说些什么，他都听不到，田柾国做了什么，他也感觉不到，只是一心想着再用力一点，再把肚子里折磨他的小东西往外推一点，他的痛苦也许就能早一点结束。  
但是痛苦好像没有尽头，他在模糊的视线里看到田柾国一次又一次地往他腿间看，但是每次看过之后，都没了下文，连他一直等的一句“已经看到孩子的头了”都等不来，他觉得自己已经到了极限，却不得不继续毫无头绪地挣扎，他甚至不敢和田柾国说话，也祈盼着田柾国不要和他说话，因为他在心里已经埋怨上了田柾国，这个时候不管是谁开口，他都绝对会口不择言地迁怒他。  
又一次阵痛过去，金泰亨筋疲力尽地倒在田柾国怀里，眼睛无神地看着天花板，田柾国好像在给他擦汗，朦胧间好像还问了他饿不饿，要不要吃点东西补充一下体力，他不仅头晕，耳朵也一阵一阵的耳鸣，听得不真切，只是无力地摇了摇头，不想再多说一个字。  
田柾国看他体力透支的样子心疼的不行，很想让他吃点东西，别的不能吃，巧克力总行吧——他兜里还揣着来买奶茶的小女生送他的巧克力，热量高，吃起来也方便。但是这个时候他也不敢掏出来，一来金泰亨已经拒绝了，二来，巧克力上还有香水味，金泰亨这个时候正敏感，他怕一个不小心又招惹了他不高兴。  
可是除了这之外，就再也没有能给金泰亨吃的东西了。  
田柾国还在犹豫，金泰亨拉了拉他的袖子，几乎是用气音在说：“扶我，站，站起来……”  
田柾国怀疑自己听错了，不可置信的问：“站？站起来？”又低头看了一眼金泰亨还在蠕动的肚子，“你这……”  
“我自，自己可能，生，生不下来了，借助重力，可能还快一点，”金泰亨说到一半肚子又开始发硬，疼得他差点咬到自己的舌头，“快，快一点，我真的……呜，坚持不住了……“  
金泰亨的每一声忍痛的喘息和忍耐不住发出的低吟，都一下下扎在田柾国心上，他抓在田柾国袖子上的手冰凉，汗却已经要把田柾国的衣服也浸透，田柾国不敢想他现在到底有多痛苦，眼泪却跟着他一起流下来，一边点着头不断地说好，一边环住他臃肿笨重的腰身，把他从床上抱起来。  
理智上金泰亨虽然知道自己应该借着田柾国的力站起来，但是阵痛像一张密不透风的网，把他从头到脚网了个结实，让他找不出一丝空隙来呼吸，浑身都绷紧着肌肉，僵硬成了一块冰似的，虽然被田柾国搂了个结实，却还是直挺挺地往地上滑坐下去。  
得亏田柾国这个体育生平时锻炼得勤，臂力也惊人，硬是直接把金泰亨搂住了，才没让他一屁股坐在地上再把孩子给顶回去，金泰亨攀着田柾国的胳膊，两条腿不知道是挨着还是没挨着地面，反正是使不上力，等于整个人都挂在田柾国身上，他知道他这个时候应该放软身子好好配合田柾国的动作，但是他的身体根本不听他的使唤，不配合地在田柾国怀里“扑腾”起来，像只重心不稳的鸭子，非要跟田柾国对着干似的，饶是田柾国锻炼有素，也是个力气大的，也被他这么扑腾出了一身汗，才堪堪把他抱住了，让他歪歪斜斜地站起来。  
然而他刚一站起来，就意识到了不对。原本就已经让他快要崩溃的疼痛，忽的一下子翻了番，他前一秒还勉强能维持一下尊严，下一秒就疼的尖叫出声，明明是他让田柾国把他扶起来，现在却耍赖似的拽着田柾国的衣服一个劲儿地往地下坐。  
可是这个疼痛真的已经超出了他忍耐极限，他也没想到疼痛竟然可以这么迅速地在眨眼间变得这么尖锐，肚子里的大肉球像是坠个铅球似的，直直地往下坠，感觉随时都有可能坠破他的肚皮掉出来。  
——如果真的能就这样掉出来就好了，金泰亨疼到有些失神地想，可是他身下那个出口又羞涩的紧，他也想象不出那么狭窄的甬道要怎么通过好几斤的一坨肉……  
就在他神智飘忽到开始胡思乱想的空档，突然听到了“哗啦”一阵的水声，他有点反应迟钝地愣住了，第一反应不是往自己腿间去看，而是抬起头去看田柾国。好在田柾国没有露出他想象中嫌恶或者害怕的神情，田柾国正低着头，努力越过他高耸的肚子往他腿间看，看了一会儿发现金泰亨没有动静，慌忙扭过头来看他，脸上的慌张和担心溢于言表，金泰亨不知道是怎么了，原本既害怕又无助，既怨愤又后悔的心，突然间就柔软起来，像只炸毛的猫，被田柾国一个表情一个眼神，就摸顺了毛。  
以至于接下来的阵痛中，他还有闲暇在想，他现在虽然形状凄惨，但是田柾国和他相比，其实也好不到哪儿去，可能比他还要可怜。年纪轻轻就当了爸爸，甚至比他还要小两岁，他现在疼痛折磨是一时的，田柾国被一个父亲的名号压在身上，像被只沉重的铁锅给扣住了，不知道什么时候就要背上挣钱养家的责任，尽管现在他自己都还是个孩子。  
田柾国的嘴张张合合的，金泰亨却意识飘忽，过了好一会儿才知道田柾国在跟他说话，至于说了什么，他是一点也不知道的。田柾国看他这个样子，心里已经不知道是什么滋味了，忍住鼻酸稍微提高了一点声音问他要不要喝口水，他现在的样子实在是凄惨得厉害，短时间内大量水分流失，苍白的嘴唇上都干燥的起了皮，浑身都湿漉漉的，连头发丝都被汗水打透了，无意识地发着抖，可怜兮兮的，像只落水狗。  
金泰亨的嗓子早就干的要开裂了，不管是哭还是喊，有声还是没声，体力早就透支了个干净，现在哪怕是呼吸一下，干哑的嗓子都一阵一阵的疼，他拒绝不了田柾国的建议，但是又实在离不了田柾国，一秒钟也不行：“可是，我站不住……”  
田柾国环顾了一下这间他们栖身的简陋屋子，不管是堆满了杂物的矮桌，还是靠在角落的衣柜，都没办法让金泰亨借力，看来看去只有三步开外的一面白墙，勉强能让金泰亨靠一下。  
“哥，哥，听我的，你扶着墙先站一会儿，就一会儿，”田柾国边说边试图搂着金泰亨往墙边挪，“我给你倒杯水，马上就过来，没事儿的……”  
“不，不行……”金泰亨惊恐地睁大了双眼，两只手扒在田柾国的肩膀上，疯狂地摇头试图阻止田柾国，“我，我真的站不住，不，不行，太疼了……柾国，柾国，不要走，不要，呜呜呜……”  
金泰亨平时是个不爱撒娇的人，也不爱示弱，一直觉得自己比田柾国大了两岁，是哥哥，凡事都要拿出个哥哥的样子来，就算被田柾国搞大了肚子，自己内心慌乱，在田柾国面前也要硬装出来个无所畏惧的样子，从没像现在这样过。  
田柾国看着他这个样子更是难过，不管什么时候都坚强勇敢，要做自己保护伞的哥哥，因为在给自己生孩子，变成了这个样子，原来他也是会脆弱，会无助的。  
他一方面愧疚，觉得自己不够了解金泰亨，一方面又自责，当初实在是玩过了火，种下的苦果现在要让金泰亨一个人吃。只是现在实在不是想这些的时候，他就只能忍住这些乱糟糟的思绪，一边安抚金泰亨，一边尽量轻手轻脚地往墙边挪。  
可是再轻微的举动对现在的金泰亨来说，都算得上是凌迟。田柾国再小心，动作幅度再小，放在他臃肿的身子上，都能引来他肚子里一阵阵的翻江倒海，短短两三步路，他已经忍不住喊停了两次，一直在往下滑的身子被田柾国捞起来了一次又一次，有一次田柾国差点也没能抱住，被他带的踉跄了一下，在摔倒的前一刻用身子护住了他，把他搂进自己怀里，自己整个人撞在了墙上。  
他看不到被夹在他们两个人之间的肚子，却能感受到肚子里大幅度扭动的动静。小东西的动作幅度太大，把金泰亨的肚子撑得变了形，就连田柾国都感觉到了，靠着墙僵住了，不敢轻易再动了。  
金泰亨揪着田柾国肩膀的手也无力地松开了，全靠田柾国放在他腰间的手搂着才勉强站住，他的头垂在田柾国颈间，疼的“嘶嘶”地喘着气，经过刚刚一番折腾，阵痛稍微消停了些，但是他的胯间却被撑得更难受，憋闷的感觉更明显，没有阵痛催促着，他也不自觉地把腿张得更大，想要往下用力，把堵在他腿间的东西弄出来。  
田柾国听见他开始“呃呃”地闷着声用力，就觉得孩子可能马上就要生出来了，虽然他对金泰亨现在的情况压根不清楚，就算清楚了也不明白，但可能是血缘关系作祟，也可能是他和金泰亨之间无声的默契，总之他这个时候突然就清明起来，无师自通地伸出手去摸金泰亨的肚子。  
之前他碰一下金泰亨都要小心翼翼征求金泰亨的意见，现在金泰亨已经疼的快要失了魂，他也懒得再征求金泰亨的意见了，直接就上手去摸，金泰亨也乖顺地没有抵抗，依然“嗯嗯”地一下一下用着力。  
和刚刚摸上去的触感有些不同，金泰亨躺在床上的时候，肚子虽然也硬，但是下腹没有现在下坠的这么厉害，更没有现在这么硬，田柾国明显感觉得到这次金泰亨的下腹像是揣着个充满了气的皮球，把他原本细窄的胯都硬生生撑得大了两圈，骨盆应该是完全打开了，顺着下腹往下摸，这种硬硬的触感竟然没有尽头，一直到还在淅淅沥沥地流着羊水的产道口，都还是那种硬邦邦的触感。  
田柾国不明白，金泰亨也不清楚，刚刚金泰亨在鬼门关前走了一遭，原本要难产的胎位，被他们俩无意间的一番折腾，给顺了过来，孩子从原本难产的臀位变成了头位，如果田柾国顺着产道口往里继续摸，就能摸到胎儿硬扎扎的胎毛。  
金泰亨抬起头，脸上汗水和泪水混成一片，长长的睫毛上还挂着水，泪光盈盈地看着田柾国问：“怎么样了，啊？”  
田柾国也不清楚，但是又怕实话实说让金泰亨更慌乱，只能闷声安慰他说：“快了，快了，你再加把劲，就能见到我们的宝宝了。”  
说完他自己也愣了，“我们的宝宝”这几个字像一根针，把他混沌不堪的神经刺痛了，也让他从混乱和恐惧中清醒，不管开始有多么任性和随意，现在的结果就是他们即将迎来一个新生命，是他和金泰亨两个人血脉相连的亲人。  
不管他准备没准备好，孩子都要来了，他马上就要成为一个父亲了。尽管听起来残忍，但这是他自己的选择，他就要负起责任来，对孩子，对金泰亨，他都不能再说“我不知道”“我害怕”。  
虽然未来如何他完全捉摸不透，长远一点想，以后他和金泰亨能走多远都是问题，但是现在他至少应该有一家之主的责任心和担当。  
田柾国垂下眼睛，低头在金泰亨汗涔涔的额头上落下一个吻，继而把自己身上的外套脱下来披在金泰亨身上，但是外套太短，上半身顾着了，下半身还光着，金泰亨两条细细的长腿撑着整个笨重的身子，赤裸裸的暴露在严冬的空气里，不知道是因为冷还是因为疼，不停地发着抖，两腿中间还一直淅淅沥沥地流着羊水和血。  
他没喊冷，但是田柾国触手可及的皮肤都是冰冷的，先不说孩子生不生的下来，他现在担心的是就算孩子平安生下来，金泰亨也会冻出个好歹来。原先在家的时候，他也听他妈和隔壁大婶聊过，说生孩子和坐月子最容易留下病，以后一辈子都要受影响。可他现在分身乏术，不能丢开金泰亨去给他多拿一件衣服或者毯子围上，也不敢抱着金泰亨再乱动，只能把他抱的紧一点，用自己的体温给他取取暖。  
就在他把金泰亨往怀里搂的时候，金泰亨却把他往外推，并且整个人又紧绷起来，田柾国知道，这是又一波阵痛来临，金泰亨虽然早已体力透支，却还只能一次又一次地拼尽全力把它往下推挤，他没有借力的地方，胡乱地抓住田柾国的肩膀，却不敢用力抓下去，田柾国自然也感觉得到，再次扫视了一下四周，再也找不到其他可以借力的地方，除了——  
“泰亨，来，你坚持一下，我抱着你，你去抓窗棂，”田柾国揽住金泰亨的腰，安抚地在他侧腰处上下摩挲，金泰亨稍微放松下来了一些，田柾国就趁机从他身前绕开，灵活地站在他身后，从后面搂着他，腾出一只手牵住了金泰亨的手，带着他抓住了窗棂。  
这间屋子又老又旧，窗户也是老式的装修，玻璃窗内侧还简陋的焊着几根竖着的圆条钢筋，还好上面还挂着一层油漆，金泰亨抓上去也不至于伤了手。只是这么一来，随着动作的前倾金泰亨整个人就不得不贴到冰冷的墙壁上，刚刚焐热了没一点的身体又立刻冷了下来。  
田柾国看金泰亨已经抓住窗棂站稳了，火速跑去床边把床上弄脏的被子和床单都扯下来，用床单裹住金泰亨的肚子，垫在金泰亨和墙壁之间，把被子铺在地上。金泰亨抬不起脚，他就先托起一只脚，把被子到金泰亨脚下之后再抬金泰亨的另一只脚，最后终于把被子铺在了金泰亨身下的地上，这样就算孩子生下来，也不会直接摔到地上，金泰亨也不用赤脚站在冰冷的地面上。  
田柾国闷不吭声做这些事的时候，金泰亨都看在眼里。如果之前他还是单纯也因为生产的疼痛而埋怨田柾国埋怨自己，现在看到田柾国尽管慌张却还是尽量平复情绪照顾自己，一言不发地默默思考了这么多，他就开始心疼起来。  
他害怕这个孩子毁了自己的学业，甚至是自己以后的生活，那田柾国呢？这个孩子不仅是他的，也是田柾国的，田柾国就没害怕过吗？  
没有，田柾国没有。田柾国害怕的是他和这个孩子害了自己，却没害怕过他自己的人生会因此受到什么样的影响。  
金泰亨扪心自问，他自己心底里甚至是有一点讨厌这个孩子的，因为这个孩子很可能毁了他的人生，让他过得战战兢兢，如履薄冰。但是现在想来，孩子又有什么错呢？孩子又不是自己要出生的，是他，是他们两个有了孩子，又不负责任地把孩子孕育到了现在，这都是他们的选择，如果这整件事是个错误，田柾国固然有错，那他也有份，他们两个人五五分，谁也没比谁负的责任更重。  
他心里一直有怨气，但是田柾国从来没有。  
当初他早就清楚田柾国对自己异样的感情，一直没有挑明，总想着田柾国不主动说破，自己也就乐得抱着明白装糊涂，这种禁忌的感情能躲则躲，戳破了这一层窗户纸对谁都没有好处。直到田柾国追着自己来到了县城的高中里，田柾国越来越出挑的外貌吸引了数不清的追求者，他和故作不解的自己朝夕相处，甜蜜和痛苦都是与日俱增，最后决定放弃自己，和别的追求者在一起的时候，自己突然被嫉妒和恐惧冲昏了头脑，在田柾国提出一起喝酒的时候没有拒绝，反而在两个人都喝的有些懵的时候，勾引了田柾国。田柾国本来就爱得深，又是酒后，根本经不起撩拨，精虫上脑就和他上了床。  
事后田柾国还一点都没察觉，一直觉得是自己喝多了强上了金泰亨。那次之后两个人之间的窗户纸被彻底捅破，刚刚开了荤的人凑在一起每天都是干柴烈火，如果他是被强迫的，又怎么会有接下来这无数次床笫之欢呢？  
说到底，事情发展到今天这个地步，他谁也怨不了，更怨不了田柾国，甚至在某个层面上来说，不是田柾国害了他，是他害了田柾国。  
想到这儿，金泰亨心里突然悲凉起来，错误已经铸成，再也没有挽回的余地，现在他越过了对生产的恐惧，却逃不掉对以后生活的无助，不由得呜呜咽咽地哭出了声。  
田柾国刚刚勉强装出来的镇定被他这一哭给吓得烟消云散，生怕他是又出了什么问题，蹲在他身后一下一下地帮他顺着后背，轻手轻脚地检查他腿间的情况，他整个胯部都因为骨盆的变化而呈现出一种诡异的状态，窄小的穴口中间露出了一块黑乎乎的东西，边缘的皮肤都已经被撑得颜色都变淡了，田柾国忍不住伸手摸了摸中间黑乎乎的那块，是意料之中的硬，还有点扎手，这个时候他再无知也知道了，这是孩子的头。  
头是胎体最宽的部位，当然也是最难娩出的部分，金泰亨这个时候承受的痛苦是前所未有的，田柾国也担心他会出什么事，他实在不能想象那么小一个出口，如果不被弄得皮开肉绽，怎么能通过对那里来说几乎是庞然大物的胎头。现在金泰亨一哭起来，他就更担心，以为是金泰亨受不了疼，又或是情况陡然生变，不管怎么样，都够刺激他敏感不堪的神经。  
“泰亨，泰亨，怎么了，是不是疼了？”田柾国说完又觉得自己说的是废话，金泰亨一直疼着，就没停下来过，“不然，不然我们还是去医院吧？好不好？”  
金泰亨哭的伤心，但是肚子里翻江倒海的动静一刻不停，他也就一刻不停得用力，眼看着产道口被打开的越来越大，胎头也露的越来越多，他更是因为屏息发力而缺氧，从脸到脖子，再到上半身，都泛着不正常的红色，这个时候正在紧要关头，又听到田柾国说去医院的话，即使他分不出力气来反驳，也拼了命摇头。  
田柾国心疼地给他擦汗，但是他也明白，这个时候自己也帮不上金泰亨太多，还是少分他的心，多做点准备的工作，或许还能多帮他一点。  
说到准备……田柾国狠掐了自己手心两下，强迫自己冷静下来，大脑飞速运转，不管是电视上看到过的还是听七大姑八大姨聊到过的，再结合一下自己少的可怜的常识，好像不管怎么样，至少都是需要热水的，于是他立刻站起来，把水壶里的热水倒进热水瓶里，又重新烧了一壶热水。  
在等待水烧热的空档，他又把堆放在衣柜上的替换的干净被褥拽下来，把床重新铺好之后又把衣柜里堆放的所有干净的毛巾，毛毯甚至干净的棉T恤都翻了出来，放在床上。接着又从出租屋里翻出一把剪刀，是平时家里常用的普通剪刀，他也不知道能不能剪断脐带，但是除了这个，家里也没有别的了。用开水把剪刀烫了两遍，又翻出来一瓶还没开封的双氧水——他作为体育特长生，日常训练里磕磕碰碰总是免不了，于是也就自己买了些双氧水碘伏创可贴药膏这种简单的消毒清创的东西，这个时候倒是派上了用场。  
用双氧水给剪刀消过毒之后，他又倒了半杯开水在杯子里——现在金泰亨没空喝水，但是等孩子生出来他是肯定要喝水的，家里没有温水，现在不倒点出来冷却，等金泰亨把孩子生下来，就连口水都喝不上。  
想到这儿，田柾国又是一阵鼻酸，他们现在的处境，连自己都活的这么辛酸了，又怎么去负担一个新的生命呢……田柾国摇摇头，赶紧把这个想法赶出脑海，这个问题虽然现实，但是现在不是想这个的时候。  
“柾国，柾，啊——”刚刚田柾国不发一言就走了，虽然他在旁边也帮不上忙，但是他突然从视线里消失，金泰亨就不安起来，转头左看右看都没看到他，心里一急就想转过身去找他，可能是情绪的波动影响了胎儿，也可能是和母体推拉了太久的胎儿刚好选择这个时候要出来，就在他想要转身的瞬间，穴口突然传来一阵撕裂的痛感，像是被一把钝了的刀活生生割开了皮肉似的，痛感尖锐却又持续，一直不停地切割他的神经，痛得他连力都使不出来，松开了握在窗棂上的手，下意识就想护住自己腿间的出口。  
田柾国倒好水刚往回走了两步，就发生了这种意外，他眼睁睁的看着金泰亨松了手，整个人被重力拽着，晃晃悠悠地往下坐，他的臀间甚至还卡着一个露了大半的胎头。田柾国吓得魂飞魄散，使出自己在学校训练时百米冲刺的速度，冲过去抱住了金泰亨，但是为了接住金泰亨，他重心放的太低，把金泰亨揽在怀里之后也站不住了，只能抱着金泰亨倒在他之前铺在地上的被子上，摔下去的前一秒他还调整了一下姿势，最后到底是把金泰亨护在了自己怀里，给金泰亨当了个人肉靠垫。  
金泰亨半躺在田柾国身上，刚刚在惊吓中的尖叫还没收回来，声音就变了调——过度的惊吓使得腹部强烈收缩，胎儿借着这股劲儿，整个胎头都露了出来，随着胎头一起出来的还有一大滩羊水和血水，顺着金泰亨的腿根往下，把田柾国的裤腿都打湿了。  
金泰亨现在僵硬的根本不敢动，只是习惯性地“嗯嗯”地使着劲儿，田柾国察觉到自己的裤腿湿了，以为是金泰亨的血染得，吓得立刻就伸手去摸，谁知道手经过金泰亨腿间却摸到了一个圆乎乎的脑袋。  
这种触感太诡异，田柾国也没有心理准备，差点被吓得直接从地上弹起来，还好他还记得金泰亨还压在他身上，才忍住了没蹦起来，只是现在这个姿势，一是金泰亨不好发力，二是他也没办法接住孩子。  
“泰亨，孩子的头都出来了，我摸到了，马上就生出来了，”田柾国凑到金泰亨耳边，“你别慌，也别怕，我马上抱着你站起来，但是你要护住孩子的头，知道了吗？”  
金泰亨似懂非懂地点点头，田柾国看他没有动作，干脆直接拉着他的手来到他腿间，牵引着他摸到孩子的头，金泰亨的手摸到孩子脑袋的瞬间，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，继而整个人都颤抖起来，田柾国继续安抚他：“别怕别怕，是宝宝的头，是我们的宝宝……”  
田柾国嘴上安慰着金泰亨，偷偷把拽着他的手松开了，伸到身后，拄在地上，另一只手穿过金泰亨的腋下，固定住他的上半身，拄在地上的手猛地一发力，搂着金泰亨从地上站了起来。突然从仰躺的姿势变为站姿，重力又一次拽着胎儿往下，金泰亨连一声痛呼都没来得及发出，双手就接住了又往外娩出了一点的胎儿。  
田柾国赶紧伸手接住胎儿，金泰亨也同时松了手，用腾出来的双手去拽窗棂，勉勉强强重新站住了，田柾国就跪到他腿间，小心翼翼地拖着胎儿的身体，顺着金泰亨发力的频率，一点一点地往外拽。  
娩出了最困难的头部，胎儿的肩部也在刚刚混乱中推出了体外，剩下的胎体很快就完全露了出来，直到两只脚也脱离了金泰亨的身体，随着“哗啦”一声大量的羊水同时涌出的声音田柾国的神经才算松了下来。  
和田柾国的神经一起放松下来的还有金泰亨，胎儿从他体内剥离，他整个人也像被掏空了似的，绷着的弦一断，过度透支的体力就再也维持不住，软绵绵地顺着墙跪坐了下来。  
田柾国还没来得及在孩子生出来的喜悦里放松一下，看到金泰亨的状态就又焦急起来，顾不得开心也顾不得放松，立刻把孩子放在被子上，拿过放在一边的剪子，一下就把脐带给剪断了。  
孩子这个时候才哇哇地哭出声，田柾国也顾不得哄，急急忙忙拽过搭在床上的一条毛巾，把孩子身上的胎垢擦了擦，再拽过一条干净的小毛毯，把孩子给裹了起来，就放在了一边，开始给金泰亨收拾。  
金泰亨靠在墙上，呼吸沉重地缓了好一阵子，田柾国都把孩子弄好了，他的肚子却又疼起来，他迷迷糊糊地想，不会是肚子里还有一个吧？但是，这次的疼痛和刚刚生孩子的阵痛又不太一样，没有那么剧烈……混混沌沌的大脑也来不及思考更多，只是下意识地继续用力，没两下就又听到“哗啦”一声，他打起精神低头看了一眼，一坨血肉模糊的东西在腿间，显然不是胎儿，应该是胎盘了。  
总该结束了吧……金泰亨气若游丝地想，接着便两眼一黑晕了过去。  
田柾国刚把孩子安顿好，慌忙间甚至没来得及注意孩子是男是女，只是在给它擦胎垢的时候简单确认了孩子四肢是健全的，手指脚趾也没顾得上数，就奔去金泰亨身边。谁知只这一会儿，金泰亨便自己娩出了胎盘，又精疲力竭地晕过去了。  
田柾国看到下半身赤裸着，腿和脚都冻得发紫的金泰亨歪歪斜斜地躺在脏污的被子上，身下殷红的血流成了一个小血泡，里面还泡着刚从体内排出的胎盘，空气里还有淡淡的血腥味，这个场景太有冲击性，也太过让人心酸，即使是平时压根没流过几次泪的田柾国也瞬间落了泪。  
田柾国随便用袖子蹭了蹭眼泪，就打起精神，重新换了一盆干净的热水，先把金泰亨下半身擦洗干净，金泰亨下半身被血污和羊水沾了个遍，田柾国弄了两盆水才算给他清洗个差不多。  
清理好下半身，田柾国就把金泰亨抱起来塞回了床上干净的被子里，让金泰亨靠在自己怀里，才敢把他上衣脱了，给他擦上半身的汗。  
脱下来的衣服湿哒哒沉甸甸的，都是金泰亨的汗，田柾国整个过程中眼泪就没断过，一直无声无息地在流，不管是金泰亨冻得冰凉的手脚，沾满血的腿，还是可怜兮兮一时合不上的穴口，都让他自责到了极点，为了生下这个孩子，金泰亨流了多少血，流了多少汗，没有人比他更清楚了。  
田柾国脑海里思绪万千，手上却丝毫不敢懈怠，飞快地把金泰亨上半身擦了两遍，才把他用被子严严实实的裹起来，最后再把电热毯给他打开。  
整个生产过程金泰亨都是冻过来的，即使现在已经把他牢牢地裹好了，田柾国心里仍然没底，不知道会不会害他留下病根。  
田柾国坐在床边看着金泰亨愣了一会，直到被哭声唤回神智，他才想起还有个孩子。怕哭声吵醒金泰亨，他赶紧把孩子抱在怀里，没有什么新手爸爸不知所措不敢抱孩子的情节——因为他必须得抱，不敢抱也得抱。  
从金泰亨开始生产那一刻开始，他们俩就没有选择的机会了，只能往前走。  
被命运推着往前走。  
比如现在，田柾国抱着怀里刚刚停止哭泣的婴儿，回头看看还在昏睡的金泰亨，衡量斟酌了好久，最后还是拿出手机，拨通了田母的电话。  
他们俩一直没想过要对父母坦白，但是事情到了现在这个地步，田柾国一个人无论如何是处理不了了的。  
虽然现在金泰亨和孩子都睡着，但是他们一大一小醒过来，一个要坐月子，就算静心照顾，也不知道会不会留下什么病症，另一个要喂奶要换尿布，但是他们没买奶粉也没买尿不湿，家里的生活费都是半年往卡里打一次，现在已经到了年末，他们俩总共也没剩多少钱了，何况本来的生活费也就只够他们俩基本的日常开销，就算他们俩接下来一分钱不花，也拿不出钱来养这个孩子。  
和父母坦白肯定会招来责骂，甚至挨打也说不定，而且他也拿不准他爸妈会是什么态度，更不用说金泰亨的爸妈了。他的爸妈接受了，金泰亨的爸妈都不一定能接受，或许还可能会就此让金泰亨跟他断绝往来也说不定，毕竟金泰亨成绩一直都那么好，家里甚至他们村都对金泰亨抱有很大的期望，都指望着金泰亨成为他们村第一个大学生，金泰亨有的是大好前程，而他，还有这个孩子，只会是金泰亨人生中的绊脚石……  
可是，他只能这么做。  
电话被接通的那一刻，田柾国脸上刚刚干了的泪痕又湿了。  
电话里田柾国没说到底怎么回事，只说了让他爸妈赶紧过来一趟，他一直独立惯了，从小就放养着长大的，第一次这样依赖味道浓烈的对父母提要求，田母就知道是出了大事，还以为是田柾国在学校和人打架闹事进了局子，立刻连夜从外地赶了回来，赶在第二天上午就到了田柾国那间出租屋，田母来的时候，金泰亨和孩子甚至都还没醒。  
田柾国一夜没睡，把屋子里清理收拾了一下，染血的床单被子都拿出去扔了，又把积灰的桌椅板凳都擦了一遍，算是把他们俩栖身的地方收拾出个样子，看在他妈眼里，能稍微不那么混乱荒唐一些。  
然而就算他尽力收拾过了，田母推开门，看到床上的金泰亨旁边还睡着个刚出生的婴儿时，脑子还是“嗡”的一下。  
田柾国也不绕弯子，直接给他妈跪下了，说这是他和金泰亨的孩子，昨天晚上刚生出来的。  
过了好一会儿，田柾国预想中的巴掌迟迟没落下来，一抬头刚好遇上田母的眼睛，田柾国又心虚地低下头，就听见田母问：“泰亨，给你生的？”  
“他愿意？”  
田柾国有点被问懵了，不知道他妈什么意思，只能老老实实说是。  
田母又问：“他爸妈知道吗？”  
田柾国刚想摇头说不知道，田母就说：“你都不敢告诉我，就更不敢告诉他爸妈了。”  
田柾国“嗯”了一下，还是开口问：“妈，你不生我的气吗？不打我吗？”  
田母听到他这话，气的一巴掌打在他脑袋上：“我怎么不生气？我怎么不想打你？但是我现在打你有用吗？”  
“孩子都生出来了，我打你，能把孩子打没吗？”  
“虽然我也很想打你，但是泰亨的爸妈应该比我更想打你，我现在更担心你被人家打断腿！”  
“我们对你没啥指望，也没指望你出人头地有啥大出息，只要别惹事就成，找什么样的媳妇什么时候成家，我和你爸都还没想到那么远，谁知道你小子，学不好好上，孩子到先生出来了。”  
“该骂你是该骂，但是如果真的能和泰亨在一起，那是你走了运，高攀了人家，让我和你爸给你找，也找不着比他好的。”  
“我和你爸这儿好说，横竖孩子是田家的孙子，至于泰亨爸妈什么态度，你就自求多福吧，我和你爸也帮不了你，老脸都被你丢光了。”  
田柾国被骂的抬不起头，田母又瞪了他两眼，再往屋子里前前后后看了一遍，没好气地说：“还跪着干什么？把你自己拾掇拾掇，你看看你，脸上的血都没擦……”  
“你自己在这照看着，我去买点东西，你看你们这儿，奶粉奶瓶都没有，孩子没得吃，大人也没得吃，泰亨醒了你让他跟你一起喝西北风啊？要啥没啥，这样还能把孩子都生出来……”  
田母一边唠叨数落着，一边拿上钱包出门了。  
田柾国松了一口气，没想到他爸妈这边这么好说话。也是，他妈说的对，怎么说都是他高攀了金泰亨，横竖他都不吃亏，他爸妈自然没什么好说的。至于金泰亨的爸妈……田柾国看了看还在昏睡的金泰亨，还是等他醒过来，让他自己决定吧。  
田母把东西买回来之后，又在出租屋里简单的开火做了顿饭，用买来的鸡煮了一大锅汤，舀出来几勺煮了两碗面，母子两个吃了，把剩下的鸡汤继续小火煨着，让田柾国看着火，她自己去刷碗。  
金泰亨醒过来的时候已经快到下午了，屋子里飘着的都是鸡汤的香味，他有点迷糊地看着天花板愣了一会儿，旁边的小婴儿睡梦里吧咂了一下嘴，才把他拉回到现实里来。  
他扭过头，看着自己枕边的婴儿，看了一会儿突然皱起眉：孩子身上裹的是崭新的襁褓，不是随便他们俩谁的衣服，田柾国哪来的钱去买这个？而且就算他有钱，他也不知道去哪儿买……  
金泰亨想到这儿，田母就推门进来了。金泰亨看清来人之后，吓得浑身的寒毛都立起来了，如果不是行动不便，他几乎要立刻跳下床逃跑。  
田母看他一脸惊恐，赶紧安抚他说：“别急别急，你好好躺着。我让柾国出去给我买行军床了，这段时间我就住这儿，照顾你坐月子。”  
“你爸妈还不知道呢，救国说等你醒了让你决定告不告诉他们。”  
田母说完就走到灶台边，盛了一碗鸡汤，端到床边凉着，拿过旁边桌子上的水先喂金泰亨。  
金泰亨受宠若惊，万万没想到田母竟然这么顺利的就接受了他和田柾国生了孩子的事，一边诚惶诚恐地喝水，一边仔细看着田母的表情，确定田母脸上没有厌恶的影子，又听田母说：“孩子我帮你们带，月子我来照顾你，等孩子满月，你继续去上学，我把孩子带到我那里去养，绝对不耽误你考大学……”  
“你如果不想告诉你爸妈，那也不是不行，孩子我带着，你可以当他不存在……但是，”喂完了水，田母又扶金泰亨躺下，“但是逢年过节，我和柾国他爸也是要回村里的，孩子，也得带回去……这要是村里人问……”  
她说到这儿金泰亨就明白了，孩子带回去总要有个说法，田父田母虽然年轻，那也不能说是他们俩的孩子——田柾国的儿子怎么着也不能说成是他弟弟。如果说是捡来的孩子，也势必要叫田柾国哥，也不行。可要是说是田柾国的孩子，那孩子又没妈，村里人指不定要怎么猜，什么难听的话都说得出来。  
那就只有承认是自己和田柾国的孩子。  
那他爸妈能答应？  
金泰亨下意识地害怕，田母知道他胆子小，不像田柾国那样皮实，也不忍心逼他，就说：“别怕，阿姨知道你怕你爸妈生气，但是现在孩子都生出来了，他们再生气也不会怎么样的。”  
“做父母的都是这样的，只要孩子好就行了。我跟他们说，孩子我和柾国他爸帮你们带，不耽误你念书，他们俩应该就不会生气了。”  
金泰亨虽然心里还是没底，但是听她这么一说，也不是没有道理，暂时也算放下心来。  
过了四五天，在田母的照顾下，金泰亨恢复的差不多了——到底他年轻，身体好，恢复的也快，要不是生产的时候冻着了，大概两三天就恢复好了。金泰亨再三考虑之后，还是给他爸妈打了电话，他怕他爸妈来的时候没有心理准备，闹得太难看，干脆在电话里就说了自己和田柾国生了孩子的事。  
电话那边他妈气的是不轻，在电话里就把他骂了一顿，金泰亨吓得更狠了，害怕他爸妈来了之后把他和田柾国的腿都打断。  
不过出乎意料的是，他妈在电话里那么凶，见了面却抱着他哭了起来，一边哭一边骂他傻，缺心眼，才几岁就跟人家生孩子，以后的怎么办之类的，把他哭懵了。  
他爸也没说什么，坐在一边耷拉着脸看着他妈抱着他哭，倒是田父和田母赶紧拉着田柾国再三保证，等两个孩子够了年龄就扯证，一定要田柾国以后混出个人样来，让老婆孩子过上好生活，现下孩子他们带，田柾国和金泰亨还继续上学，绝对不耽误金泰亨下学期高考……前前后后说了一大堆，事无巨细都考虑到了，就差指天发誓了。  
金父金母看田家态度这么好，而且两家还都是几辈子的邻居，乡里乡亲的，也不好闹得太难看。再者说，田家那小子打小就喜欢黏着金泰亨，他们村男女老少都知道，金泰亨跟他在一起，以后应该受不了委屈。而且金泰亨那个性子，如果他不是也喜欢田柾国，哪能给他生孩子。  
说到底还是那句话，孩子都生出来了，还能怎么办？儿孙自有儿孙福，就随他们去吧。  
最后金父金母也就这么顺顺利利地答应了，金母甚至还跟田母说，既然都这样了，那就把孩子带回村里养吧，养在外面也不方便。  
田柾国和金泰亨也没想到，偷吃了禁果竟然也能有个还算是好的结局，虽然现在摆在眼前的麻烦和负担也一大堆，但眼下也只能先这样了。


End file.
